Un Animador Enamorado
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Desde que aquel joven y guapo azabache cruzo por la mirada de Naruto este se fijo una sola meta...ser el animador de aquel chico que lo atrapo con la mirada...  SasuNaru; Yaoi!...Lemon! xD
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del fanfic:**

Como surgio esta loca idea...muy simple una imagen xD

Estaba buscando Imagenes SasuNaru obviamente y me encontre con esta...de un sasuke en tiro con arco y a la diistancia un Naru con traje de animadora y dije por que no...xD

Bueno...Un par de advertencas...soy mala para el humor...esto estara cargado de eso y un poco de drama y sobre todo romance que es lo que mas escribo -w-'

Otra cosa mas Naruto NO sera un niña pese a que en ocasiones lo vestiran como una xD...

Es todo por el momento...;D

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Comenzamos esta historia con la esperanza de que alguna de las lectoras disfrute de ella...

Aclaraciones; Esto es un SasuNaru 100% con un Naruto stalker a todo lo que da y intento de situaciones graciosos xD!

Pareja Principal; SasuNaru...tienes mas sugerencias de parejas son aceptadas :D

Sasuke & Naruto se pertenecen mutuamente pero ambos son personajes de kishimoto asi que solo los uso por esta vez y luego se los regreso

Siendo todo A leer...

* * *

><p><p>

Cap. 1 Humillación;

Sentado en las gradas miraba atentamente los pasos de cada una de las chicas, los saltos, vueltas, brincos y demás lo tenían entretenido, pero no de la manera en que debería de hacerlo debido a que la coreografía que en ese momento llevaban a cabo se le hacía de lo más aburrida, el conjunto de jóvenes frente a él se le hacía monótona y las chicas parecían captarlo perfectamente, ya que no ponían ni el mínimo de esfuerzo y emoción, el volvió su vista hacia los cuadernos olvidando por un minuto a las chicas y su coreografía, siguió tratando inútilmente de concentrarse y ponerse al corriente con sus clases

-¡Ya!- pero esos gritos, ese chillido y los constantes berreos de la capitana parecían no querer dejarlo concentrarse

-¡Sakura!- chillo una vez más la colérica capitana y el joden en las gradas levanto su vista para fijarla en una chica pálida, de cabellera rosa, un extraño color que le hizo sonreír, ojos jade que en ese momento miraban con odio poco disimulado a la capitana, camino elegante pero de igual manera irritada, arrastraba los pies, llego frente a la otra chica, se notaba la diferencia ya que Sakura era un poco más baja que la capitana, de un cuerpo menudito y poco proporcionado, vestía una blusa holgada, una camisa blanca debajo y unos pantalones tipo pants, tenis negros deportivos

-¡Te lo eh repetido un millón de veces Haruno….tu NO haces esa vuelta!- volvió a gritar, mientras Sakura soltaba un bufido, y el joven en las gradas que había visto todo se preguntaba porque no le permitida hacer la vuelta si en ella quedaba perfecta, para después soltar una carcajada

-Como digas…- dijo la joven de cabello rosado en un tono de voz irritante, y volvió a su lugar, mas molesta que antes, ignorando completamente al joven que le miraba con una amplia sonrisa

-Tch, Hinata- ay iba la otra víctima de la cólera de la caprichosa capitana, y una morena bajita se acercó hasta ella

-Escúchame bien… ¿quieres?- la chiquilla asintió tímidamente y con algo de miedo

-Cambiaras de lugar con Yume, de acuerdo- la otra chica chasqueo la lengua y se quitó del lugar para que la morena se colocara ahí, y comenzó una vez mas la música

Comenzó a escucharse por quinta vez aquella suave tonada, las chicas comenzaban a mover las caderas alternando movimientos suaves con poses fuertes, y comenzó una vez más la coreografía, las vueltas, los mortales, todas coordinadas mostraban que de alguna u otra manera las chicas no proyectaban la alegría de lo que debería expresar ese baile y de repente…

-¡PAZ!- (N/a: pff, plis imaginar que es un sonido de caída e.e) La capitana cayo al tratar de hacer una voltereta…la música fue detenida, todos los espectadores miraban a la chica ay tirada en el suelo quejándose del dolor, nadie decía nada pese a que la mayoría retenían una carcajada

-Hahahahahahaha…-la carcajada resonó en los oídos de la chica y volteo rápidamente hacia donde se producía el sonido de aquella burla y fijo sus ojos en el chico sentado en las gradas tentándose el estómago, tratando inútilmente de parar esa euforia

Dejo de respirar, la ira le invadía de a poco y parecía que el dolor de su caída por ese momento se había detenido, se levantó furiosa mirando al que se burlaba de ella, todos lo miraban estupefactos, nadie se atrevía siquiera a lo que él estaba haciendo mientras un par de personas solamente sonreían abiertamente

-¡Oye!- el chillido de indignación que dirigió la chica hizo que el joven detuviera chispeante risa, y volteara la mirada a quien lo llamaba

Karin Seidou, la capitana del equipo de porristas de la prestigiosa escuela de Konoha, La chica de largo cabello pelirrojo peinado en capas, le miraba enfadada, de ojos color carmín ocultos tras unas gafas de armazón negro, de piel pálida y altura media, complexión envidiable, rostro fino, una nariz y labios perfectos, una chica en todo sentido hermosa y por lo mismo…popular, Karin era una chiquilla mimada y caprichosa, arrogante y pretenciosa, siempre guiada por el poder del dinero y las influencias, creyéndose capaz de pasar sobre quien sea para ser lo que quiere, así era ella y no le gustaba lo que pasaba en ese momento, que alguien se estuviera burlando de ella

-Ay, lo siento- dijo en un hilillo e voz después de tranquilizarse por un momento

-Quien demonios de crees maldito desadaptado- y eso termino con la encantadora risa del joven de las gradas y su mirada se tornó molesta

-Te reíste de mí, y eso no se lo permito a nadie- volvió a chillar molesta la chica y entonces el muchacho bajo las gradas dando un brinco para bajar los últimos escalones y se acercó desafiante hasta la chica que mantenía su mirada fiera y decidida

-Como no me iba a reír de ti, te has caído como toda una novata ni mencionar la porquería de coreografía que has montado- soltó con su voz inyectada de odio, y la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, para después hacer una mueca de odio y acomodarse sus lentes

-Como…-pero fue detenida casi inmediatamente

-Puedo apostar que monto en 4 segundos algo mejor de lo que tú has hecho en toda tu vida- sonrió prepotente y la chica ahora si que estaba roja de la furia, se retiro los lentes molesta

-Vamos a ver que haces…-chillo molesta e inmediatamente mando a todos sus compañeros a sentar se a las gradas, un par de chicas que miraban todo atentamente quisieron acercarse al otro joven pero la orden era ruda y era mejor evitarse problemas

-Comencemos…-dijo el joven y comenzó a moverse a compás de la música, movimientos fluidos, suaves y fuertes, la coordinación, ritmo, movimiento todo era perfecto, todo al compás de la melodía que se escuchaba todos los de dicho club y algunos otros que se habían acercado a ver le miraban atónito, cada movimiento era nuevo nada era igual que lo anterior y Karin sorprendida y molesta bufaba constantemente

La música continuo y el joven siguió con los movimientos integrando a ellos volteretas y demás pasos de gimnasia, los chicos se emocionaban más y se sorprendían, no apartaban su vista de ese joven, cuando la música se detuvo todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y después todos comenzaron a aplaudir eufóricos y el chico sonrió abiertamente

-Silencio…-chillo la pelirroja sumamente molesta, pero parecía que nadie era capaz de escucharla.

-Tu…quien eres…-dijo mientras se acercaba al exhausto joven que en ese momento bebía un poco de agua la coreografía que había montado no era para nada sencilla

-¿Eh?-dijo suavemente pensando por un momento que la chica tal vez no lo había notado, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad no lo sabia

-¡Naruto!- chillo una pelirosa saliendo entre el mar de gente mientras sujetaba a la menuda morena que era arrastrada por la feliz chica.

-Sakura-chan dattebayo- dijo entonces feliz el joven…

Naruto Namikaze, alumno de la preparatoria de Konoha, era el típico chico prodigio en los deportes pero todo un caos en las materias, de cabello rubio, piel bronceada, su rostro fino y de perfil redondeado, sus mejillas poseían 3 extrañas marcas de nacimiento o eso decía él ya que más parecían cicatrices, tiene una hermosa y blanca sonrisa, su cuerpo menudo pero desarrollado a la edad de dicho joven, sonrío al ver a ambas chicas acercarse apresuradas y a la pelirrosa arrojarse a abrazarlo con fuerza, toda esa escena fue vista por la pelirroja que miraba todo impresionada, mientras los cuchicheos de todos los del club resonaban en sus oídos

-Na-naruto…Namikaze...Naruto?- dijo entonces un joven de entre la multitud y el rubio ya sabía lo que se esperaba, tomo a la joven de cabello rosa y a la morena y salió huyendo de ese lugar, ya después pasaría por sus cosas en ese momento no tenía intenciones de lidiar con todo ese asunto de ser "Naruto"

●_-Un Animador Enamorado-●_

-¡Naruto!-chillo emocionada Sakura mientras se aferraba al cuello de su mejor amigo, y este hacia acopio de fuerza para que ambos no terminaran tirados en el frio suelo, la chica de cabello rosa sonreía felizmente, completamente emocionada de tener a su mejor amigo con ella de nuevo

-Na-naruto-kun- sonrío la pelinegra que se encontraba cerca de ese par de efusivos amigos

-Te eh extrañado mucho, Moh~ ingrato-dijo la de mirada esmeralda mientras hacia un puchero de indignación y se apartaba del chico, dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Ouch! Te eh dicho que no hagas eso Sakura…me dejaras idiota- se sobaba la parte afectada, mientras Sakura sonreía y sacaba la lengua apenada y Hinata mirada todo con una mirada tierna, sus amigos siempre serían los mismos y eso la hacía feliz

●_-Un Animador Enamorado-●_

Karin caminaba molesta, azotando los pies en la fría loza su cara estaba contraída en una mueca de furia, su cuerpo estaba tenso y a su lado caminaba, Suigetsu ese pobre chico era la víctima, el que debía resistir los constantes arranques de ira de la bermeja

-¿¡Cómo es posible!- grito una vez más colérica y haciendo que su rostro se deformara mas por la furia

-Es tu culpa- musito el peliblanco tomo un poco de su yogurt

-¡Que dijiste!- gruño molesta, como se atrevía a contradecir lo que ella decía

-Era Namikaze-san- dijo tranquilo el chico tiburón mientras seguía comiendo su yogurt

-¿Qué no lo conoces? Dijo Suigetsu en respuesta rebajo una negaron con la cabeza y el chico tiburón bufo

-Naruto Namikaze, es el hijo de los dueños de esta institución, líder en casi todos los deportes de este colegio y representante en algunos juegos, como puedes no saberlo- rodo los ojos con molestia

-No me importa, ese idiota me dejo en ridículo y eso no lo dejare asi- se acomodó las gafas y sonrió, una sonrisa de burla, mientras maquinaba en como le haría pagar

●_-Un Animador Enamorado-●_

-Oh dios Naru…te extrañamos tanto- dijo Sakura emocionada, mientas se encontraba sentada en los sillones cómodos de la estancia para alumnos, el joven rubio sonría abiertamente

-Yo también los extrañe mucho dattebayo- sonrió felizmente

-Cuéntame que has hecho, dime dime…-sonrió la chica

-Vamos Sakura-chan déjalo respirar, acaba de llegar- dijo apenada la morena

-Por cierto, que ha sido todo ese show patético que eh visto en el campo de football- dijo el rubiecito mientas se acomodaba mejor en el cómodo asiento

-Oh, eso…-rodo los ojos molesta mientras bufaba

-E-esa chica, es la nueva capitana del club, hace poco ha sido transferida a la escuela y rápidamente se ha convertido en líder de varios clubes, pero realmente…-pero fue interrumpida

-Es una molesta!- gritoneo Sakura y Naruto soltó una risita

-Pero si es una molestia y si es tan simple en sus coreografías, como se convirtió en tu superior Sakura- dijo el Namikaze, esperando esa ansiada respuesta, no era normal, no era posible que Sakura dejara que alguien como aquella chica llegara a ser capitana del club que ella adorada…

-Es que…Sakura…ella estaba lastimada cuando esta chica fue transferida- dijo Hinata, Naruto soltó una risotada y comenzó a reír mientras Sakura giraba los ojos y Hinata igual reía suavemente

-SHANAROO! Naruto baka!- grito colérica y le golpe otra vez al rubio haciéndolo azotar contra el suelo

●_-Un Animador Enamorado-●_

La campana de entrada a las clases se dejaba escuchar, todos los alumnos ya entraban a sus salones otros corrían desesperados esperando que sus profesores todavía no entraran a las clases para darles el tiempo suficiente para que ellos llegara, tres personas avanzaban por los pasillos, una tímida morena que caminaba lentamente, un rubio adolorido que se sobaba la cabeza y una peli rosada que caminaba algo molesta y también divertida, llegaron hasta el salón entraron, vieron como todas las miradas se fijaban en ellos y el rubio sonrio ante cada uno de los saludos matutinos, tomaron asiento esperando la llegada de su profesor

-Bienvenidos Alumnos- musito en moreno que entraba por la puerta de aquel salón, Iruka profesor de física entraba con ese aire tranquilo y conciliador que lo rodeaba, el joven delfín de piel morena y una cicatriz característica en su rostro sonreía a todos sus alumnos

-Oh, como ya verán el joven Namikaze se integra con nosotros, otra vez…ya todos lo conocemos, Naruto espero des tu mejor esfuerzo…-dijo y Naruto asintió efusivamente, de repente la puerta del salón se abrió y por ahí entro una fina figura, a pelirroja entro al salón de clases con ese aire arrogante que ya era característico de ella

-Karin, porque tan tarde- la bermeja entro con elegancia y no presto atención al profesor solo le tendió una nota, otra más que diría que le permitieran entrar porque estaba ocupada en otras cosas, aunque esas cosas fueran solo banalidades

-Toma asiento- dijo el profesor y Karin escaneo el salón mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros hasta que paro en uno

-Namikaze…-sonrió con malicia y el rubio bobo volteo su mirada a la voz chillona que dijo su nombre

-Ah, eres tú…-dijo con aburrición

Se acercó a él, con paso lento, elegante y decidido, apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa del Namikaze y se inclinó para mirarle mejor mientras el otro chico comenzaba a molestarse pero seguía con esa expresión de aburrición

-Tengo una apuesta para ti…-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y el Namikaze sonrio respondiendo a esa burla

-Habla…-y todo el alumnado en ese salón se quedaba expectante, esperando que locura ahora haría la arrogante líder del club de porristas

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno, como siempre dijo...todo se acepta MENOS que me insulten por tonterias...seamos sinceros un insulto no es una critica ._.<p>

Tomatazos, cartas bomba...shurikens envenedadas lo que gusten, me haran feliz si me dan su opinion

**¡Adelanto!**

**Cap. 2 "La apuesta"**

**-Te das cuenta de la maldita locura que acabas de cometer- grito una chiquilla de cabello negro corto…**

**-Lo retaste... estas perdida- dijo otra que le miraba con cierto miedo**

**-No…si yo muevo bien mis cartas ese idiota quedara humillado- dijo la pelirroja mientras sonreía con burla**

**Se había metido en un problema que ella no tenia la capacidad de ver la magnitud** **de lo que en ese momento había echo…había apostado su dignidad y orgullo, los había puesto en las manos de Naruto Namikaze, al apostarle que…"el no podía ser mejor animador que ella"**

Si me dejas un Rewie...Naruto conocera mas rapido a Sasuke y por consiguiente se enamorara...

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...

Naruke-Love Fuera! :D


	2. La Apuesta

¡Ahahaha! Meses sin aparecerme por aqui verdad *rasca su nuca de manera un tanto nerviosa* Ya saben eso de la inspiracion es algo engañosa y astuta, jamas viene cuando uno quiere...

*suspiro* puse todo mi esfuerzo en este capitulo, bueno no todo, pero si le eche ganas para que saliera algo interesante...espero les guste...

Espero que lo lean y les agrade, por que me ah costado un trabajin el hacerlo;

Agradesco todos y cada uno de los Rw del Cap anterior...fiu fueron como 14, gracias de verdad & ahora si prometo, prometo, prometo, no volverme a ausentar otra vez taaaanto tiempo...

Ademas tengo a Naru-chan que me lo recuerda a cada momento...aqui esta linda como lo prometi...solo un poquito atrasado pero ya lo subi

Espero lo disfruten...

A leer;

* * *

><p><p>

La Apuesta

El silencio era lo que reinaba dentro de aquel salón de clases, el maestro de física rodo los ojos, pensando en el tiempo que se llevaría la joven diva en hablar con el rubio, no es que los horarios lo tuvieran preocupado, bufo un poco molesto, al verse ignorado por su caprichosa alumna, se sentó en la silla negra mirando con nula curiosidad la nueva tontería que seguramente se le habrá ocurrido a la joven pelirroja, impresionado un poco por el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el aula, nunca sus ruidosos alumnos habían estado así de quietos, a la expectativa de lo que sucedería

- ¿Y? –dijo Naruto, cortando la tensión, apoyo uno de sus codos sobre la mesa y sobre su palma el rostro ladeándolo ligeramente mientras la chiquilla pelirroja apoyaba ambas manos sobre la mesa inclinándose de una manera un tanto peligrosa pero igual elegante

-Habla ya, le quitas el tiempo al profesor- Naruto miro por un momento al profesor que ya había sacado un libro y esperaba a que Karin terminara con ese absurdo teatro, la chiquilla carraspeo un poco, tratando de contener las ganas de arañar el fino rostro del chico frente a ella, aunque lo odiara, debía aceptar que seria un pecado hacer un rasguño en ese hermoso rostro

-Te eh dicho, que quiero apostar contigo- un soplido de fastidio abandono sus labios carmín, se acomodó los lentes con elegancia, y movió la cabeza ligeramente para acomodar su largo cabello, Naruto rio

-Eso ya me lo dijiste, que acaso el tinte te ah abrasado las neuronas, ¿Quiero saber de que se trata la dichosa apuesta?- Karin y la mitad del grupo estaban con la mirada desorbitada, Hinata & Sakura mantenían su boca tapada para no soltar carcajada alguna y Karin chillo indignada

-Esta bien Uzumaki- Bufo con molestia

-Este es el trato, en un mes exactamente son las regionales, gracias a mi hemos calificado- sonrió con arrogancia y Naruto rodo los ojos, que acaso esos jueces estaban ciegos

-¿Y?- contesto con parsimonia

-Si logras desarrollar y presentar una coreografía que las haga ganar – se acomodó los lentes una vez mas, mientras se inclinaba un poco mas al frente mirándole fijamente, Naruto se sintió tenso por un momento, tanta cercanía de la chica le ponían algo nervioso

-Ósea, si te vuelves un mejor capitán que yo, lo cual dudo- sonrió con arrogancia- tu habrás ganado…

-¿Y que habré ganado?–Naruto levanto de manera elegante una de sus cejas mirando intrigado a la chiquilla que sonreía

-Si tu logras eso…-sonrió- Yo admitiré frente a todo el colegio que eres mejor animador que yo, pero si pierdes…-hizo una pausa acomodándose una vez mas los lentes colocando su dedo medio en el puente y empujándolos un poco para atrás- Te tendrás que largar de este colegio…

El quejido de sorpresa se escucho en toda el aula, Iruka levanto la vista ya un poco intrigado por la situación, Una chica de cabellos negros trato de acercarse a Karin y advertirle pero otra joven de cabellera rubia negó con la cabeza mientras la tomada suavemente del brazo, Hinata y Sakura resistían esas abrasadoras ganas de reírse de la pelirroja & Naruto, Naruto solo largo una carcajada sonora extendió su mano hacia la chica

-Trato- la enorme sonrisa en su rostro no se borraba y en el rostro pálido de la pelirroja una sonrisa más retorcida se figuraba

-Trato echo –tomo la mano de Naruto y la estrecho sellando así el pacto, la sonrisita maliciosa no se borraba de su rostro y todo el mundo parecía no querer creer que Karin haya echo semejante tontería

-Bueno, si ya terminaron con lo que hacían hemos perdido 10 minutos de clase, por favor, Señorita Seidou tome asiento, jóvenes, ya a trabajar saquen su libro si no quieren hacer de tarea lo que se supone debemos hacer esta clase –El profesor puso orden de una vez por todas, rápido el sonido del silencio fue remplazado por el pasar de las hojas y el fino sonido de los lápices sobre el papel, Iruka resoplo mientras nuestro galante protagonista trataba de prestar atención lo mas posible, al fin y al cabo debía ponerse al corriente con sus clases

●_-Un Animador Enamorado-●_

El timbre resonó por todo el instituto marcando el cambio de clase, Naruto levanto la vista de su cuaderno terminando de anotar la tarea de física, bufo con un poco de fastidio pensando en todo lo que debía de hacer por su ausencia, dio un vistazo mirando como sus compañeros se empujaban por salir del aula y el con tranquilidad poco común en su persona, metió todo en su bolso del colegio, cuando se dio cuenta ya tenia a cada lado de su asiento a sus amigas mirándolo con una sonrisa

-¿Chicas?- sonrió con elegancia y galanura, se levanto del asiento, echando la silla un poco para atrás, las chiquillas rieron, una risita infantil y traviesa, el chico ofreció sus brazos y ellas lo tomaron agradecidas, saliendo del inmenso salón justo para su siguiente clase

●_-Un Animador Enamorado-●_

Un par de horas habían pasado ya desde el acontecimiento dentro del aula 301 del prestigiado colegio de Konoha, y como todos sabemos las noticias corren rápido y este no seria la excepción que la diva pelirroja haya retado al campeón rubio era un chisme de que todo el mundo estaba enterado ya, resonaban los cuchicheos en las paredes de esa institución y Karin caminaban en ese momento orgullosa por algunos comentarios que escuchaba pero como todo pro existe un contra también un poco furiosa por aquellos rumores que apoyaban 100% al rubio, pero de eso se hacia oídos sordos, sobre todo al par de chicas que lo único que intentaban en ese momento era que rectificara de lo que acaba de hacer

-Te das cuenta de la maldita locura que acabas de cometer- grito una chiquilla de cabello negro corto…

-Lo retaste... estas perdida- dijo otra que le miraba con cierto miedo

-No…si yo muevo bien mis cartas ese idiota quedara humillado- dijo la pelirroja mientras sonreía con burla, las dos chicas se miraron ambas con una expresión de duda y angustia, mientras la pelirroja ignorante a eso sonreía victoriosa

-No entiendo- dijo la menudita pelinegra que le acompañaba

-No es si pierde o no la apuesta querida –sonrió con malicia

-Entonces…-pregunto aun más intrigada la rubia

-Se trata de la humillación del proceso- ambas jóvenes elevaron una ceja en clara muestra de mayor confusión y la pelirroja ondeo su largo cabello, y soltó una risita divertida

-Vaya que son tontas –bufo un tanto fastidiada, y las chicas fruncieron notablemente el seño –Con razón son animadoras –rodo los ojos mientras una mirada de indignación surcaba por el par de ojos de las chicas

-Les explicare… -su mirada se torno seria y las chicas se lamentaban por haber preguntado algo así

●_-Un Animador Enamorado-●_

El amplio patio del colegio era el lugar de reunión de la mayoría de los estudiantes, cuenta con un césped hermosamente cuidado, también un par de arboles de Sakura que cuando florecen dan un hermoso paisaje a ese lugar de relajación para los estudiantes, el grupo conformado por Sakura, Naruto y Hinata pasaban el tiempo libre que tenían almorzando en ese lugar bajo uno de los muchos arboles del patio del colegio manteniendo una conversación, o por lo menos uno de ellos lo intentaba por que…

-¡Naruto! –era la tercera vez que le llamaba y el rubio aun con el ramen en la boca no parecía prestarle atención, ya bastante enfadada levanto el puño, Hinata única testigo de ese acontecimiento cerro los ojos

-AHHH! Sakura-chan que te pasa –el trancazo, por que no se le puede llamar de otra manera que le había acomodado la pelirrosa en la cabeza al joven rubio había sido impactado con una fuerza descomunal, Naruto lloriqueaba levemente mientras con frenesí acariciaba la zona golpeada rogando por que el dolor cesara

-Te llevo llamando hace 5 minutos y no contestas BAKA!-la mirada furiosa de la chica hizo respingar al rubio, el miedo inundo su mirada

-Chicos, dejen de pelear, Naruto-kun, Sakura tiene razón fuiste muy grosero –la chica restante, aquella menudita de ojos perla llamo conciliadora a Naruto, mientras le sonreía a Sakura en un intento de calmar ese instinto asesino

-¿Qué querías Sakura-chan?- hablo Naruto sonriendo nervioso aun sobándose el golpe

-Preguntarte…por que aceptaste la tontería de Karin- bufo la pelirrosa, tomando un jugo cercano a ella

-Me pareció divertido- Naruto sonrió dando otro bocado a su amado ramen, comida que lo acompañaba mañana, tarde y noche, siempre y cuando sus padres no estuvieran presentes

-¿Divertido? –Hinata y Sakura dijeron a coro la ultima palabra, voltearon un poco la mirada para verse entre si, Naruto hizo un afirmación con la cabeza, Sakura sonrió y Hinata le contesto cómplice

-Oh no lo creen-las chicas afirmaron con la cabeza soltando una risita traviesa, Naruto siguió comiendo su ramen, ignorando los cuchicheos de sus mejores amigas, nada de lo que tramaran esas dos seria bueno de escuchar pero sabia que al final debía hacer lo que ellas le pidieran, si el accedió a llevar acabo esa apuesta fue en parte por su orgullo y otra para aligerarles la carga a esas pobres chicas que no tenían la culpa de tener que cargar con el pésimo carácter de su incompetente capitana, dio un ultimo sorbo al pote de ramen y suspiro satisfecho de haberlo terminado, miro a sus amigas que seguían riendo y platicando y pensó que, si ellas planeaban algo, lo mas seguro es que Karin estuviera haciendo lo mismo, bufo con fastidio, suplicando a su inmensa paciencia, ayudarle una vez mas

●_-Un Animador Enamorado-●_

El tiempo es relativo llegan a decir muchas de las personas, para Naruto el tiempo era algo irritante, pasaba tan lento y tortuoso que varias veces deseo poder romper el maldito reloj que en vez de avanzar parecía querer retroceder, eso sumado a la quieta y adormecedora voz del profesor de química Kakashi no le estaba ayudando en nada, recostó sus brazos sobre el pupitre y sobre estos poso su cabeza, mirando con un poco de recelo al aburrido profesor que daba su clase

-Bueno chicos, es todo por hoy – el joven profesor cerro la libreta y con aire carismático se volteo hacia sus alumnos enmarcando una sonría bajo el cubre bocas que portaba

-¡Por fin!- le exclamación de todo el alumnado saco una risa socarrona de parte del profesor, Naruto se levanto como un resorte, la libertad estaba cerca, pero de repente algo golpeo en su mente

-Estas listo…-escucho desde el lumbral de la puerta

-Mas que nunca –levanto una ceja de desdén hacia la pelirroja que parecía sonreír victoriosa para luego bufar bastante molesta, no lograba doblegar al rubio pero pronto eso terminaría o era lo que ella creía

●_-Un Animador Enamorado-●_

El tiempo como ya dije antes es relativo y cada persona lo percibe de distinta manera, después de que la pelirroja saliera un tanto irritada del salón, le pareció que el tiempo transcurrió de manera rápida y buena para ella, ya en los vestidores con el uniforme de porrista pulcramente colocado sonrió con un tanto de malicia

-¿Estas segura de esto?- pregunto una de sus inseparables damas de compañía

-Completamente- sonrió con malicia, tomo una bolsa de papel de su casillero y con esa sonrisa imborrable salió encaminada hacia la cancha de entrenamiento

-Esto no será bueno- la otra chica suspiro preocupada y salió justo detrás de sus dos compañeras

●_-Un Animador Enamorado-●_

El amplio campo de entrenamiento se encontraba detrás de uno de los edificio principales del inmenso colegio, la mayoría de las integrantes del club de porristas ya esperaban la llegada de su nuevo capitán, con una sonrisa amplia y llenas de energía, algunas sentadas en las gradas rojas y blancas platicaban animadamente, otras pocas hacían un poco de calentamiento, pero de igual manera cuchicheaban lo que ya todo el día se había estado hablando, cuando el joven rubio sonriente y radiante llego al lugar, las chicas emocionadas se amontonaron a su alrededor aturdiéndolo con millones de preguntas que no sabia como responder

-Chicas, chicas, por favor…-dijo Sakura mientras retiraba al mar de jovencitas ansiosas por saber los detalles de lo ocurrido, Naruto sonrió nervioso poco acostumbrado aun a su fama

-veo que llegas temprano- las chiquillas que antes se habían arremolinado a su alrededor abrieron un camino para dejar pasar a la pelirroja que portaba su uniforme de manera arrogante y orgullosa, se acomodó sus lentes de manera un tanto elegante y desdeñosa

-Yo siempre cumplo'ttebayo- sonrió el rubio, en ese momento vestido con un conjunto deportivo que consistía en un pants naranja una playera negra y tenis blancos

-Pero…-lo barrió con la mirada e hizo una mueca de asco que desconcertó a todos los presentes, para luego dar una ligera negativa

-¿Qué?- dijo Naruto manteniendo el porte y galanura, no dejándose llevar por las expresiones de la chiquilla mimada

-Tu atuendo…-volvió a acomodarse los lentes

-¿Qué tiene?- se miro concordando con todos los presentes que lucia bien

-No puedes entrenarlas vestido así- la sonrisita que llevaba practicando todo el día surco sus labios una vez mas

-¿Qué?- exclamo el rubio acompañado de un pequeño coro de chicas

-Debes usar esto…-le tendió la bolsa de papel, Naruto tomo la bolsa con cuidado de no rozar la piel de la chica, mas para evitar un disgusto de parte de ella, la abrió con cuidado a la expectativa de todo el publico que esperaba ver lo que portaba dicha bolsa, pero ya sospechando de lo que se trataba, Hinata dio un respingo de sorpresa, Naruto se mantuvo el temple y Sakura dio un resoplido de indignación al ver el contendió

-Debes estar bromeando- chillo una indignada Sakura mientras dirigía su gélida mirada a la triunfante chica

-No, no es una broma- sonrió complacida

-Déjala Sakura, si quiere que eso use…eso usare- Naruto sonrió ampliamente y sin mostrar molestia alguna tomo la bolsa de papel encaminándose hacia los vestidores, su paciencia y madurez era mayor al de aquella chica y ahora su orgullo era mas grande para si quiera dejarse vencer por una nimidad como aquella

Un uniforme debía ponerse nuestro nuevo capitán, pero que clase de uniforme será ese, que dejo tan indignada a su joven amiga…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno; en eso quedo, no les da curiosidad saber que se pondra Naru...<p>

¿sera algo vergonzoso y colorido?

Igual con todo se ve bien no creen xD! Ok...un pequeñin adelantito

**ADELANTO!**

**-Sasuke Uchiha-el nombre sonaba igual de atractivo que el joven de hace unos minutos...  
><strong>

**-Tengo que...-Naruto camino embobado hacia donde el joven con un arco en mano se preparaba para acertar en su objetivo...  
><strong>

**-Momentito...-dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba a Naruto de la playera y lo jalaba lejos de ahi  
><strong>

**-Pero Sakura-chan! -el rubio hizo un gracioso puchero...  
><strong>

**-Pero nada, joder Naruto no te has visto -bufo molesta mientras daba una mirada al vestuario de Naruto...  
><strong>

**-Oh si, claro...-sonrio nervioso notando su error, que diria su amor platonico si se presentaba asi, su encuentro debia esperar, solo un poco...  
><strong>

Muahahahaha! soy malevola (?

Nah, la verdad no xD! espero actualizar en menos de un mes lo super prometo...bueno no tanto asi, pero dare mi mejor esfuerzo, chicas si no les gusta no hace falta que digan que un trabajo es una mierda o perdida de tiempo...den criticas constructivas no insultos...o simplemente no digan nada...por que hieren a personas que dan su corazon en escribir...

Es todo por hoy, se despide Naruke-love ^^


	3. Su nombre es: Sasuke

No hay perdon de dios para mi, tarde mas de un año en actualizar esta historia, es un horror que haya echo algo asi, pero que mas podia hacer, soy un monstruo un horrible y despreciable monstruo

Pasando de eso por fin tube inspiracion -no digo que no la tubiera antes- para el SasuNaru, tube un bloqueo tremendo con esa pareja, pero bestial...ya me repuse y eh vuelto, y espero que les guste el capitulo y que vuelvan a leer mi historia, se los agradeceria mucho

Les quiero; y si alguien nuevo la lee espero la disfruten

Sin mas que acotar espero les agrade y lean :3

* * *

><p>–Su nombre es: Sasuke<p>

Sakura y Hinata estaban paradas aun lado de la puerta del vestidor de los hombres, la peli rosa con los puños cerrados intentaba con todas su fuerzas no estampar su puño contra alguna pared, no por no hacerse daño, si no, por no romperse una uña, la morenita que tímida se balanceaba de un lado a otro trataba de calmar a su amiga sin éxito alguno

-Pero esta me las va a pagar, juro que lo hará –gruño Sakura, indignada por lo que en ese momento había echo la pelirroja

-Y-ya Sakura-chan…vez que Na-naruto-kun no se molestó –le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo y ella suspiro, Naruto era difícil de enfadar y no se dejaba de nadie, por eso ella tenía la obligación de enfadarse en su nombre

-Bueno, estoy listo –cuando salió de los vestidores, Sakura se le quedo mirando impresionada, Hinata también con un sonrojo en sus mejillas apenas notable, en sus adentros Sakura rio con ganas, con orgullo y con satisfacción a lo mejor Karin no lo tendría tan sencillo

-Vámonos –comenzó a caminar Sakura de nuevo al campo de entrenamiento, seguido de la morena y un poco más atrás venia el rubio

-Esto es un poco incómodo –alcanzo a decir el rubio

-Entiendo tu dolor –rio Sakura y Naruto le siguió acompañado de Hinata

-Las compadezco chicas, enserio que si –Naruto siguió riendo hasta que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde las chicas y la caprichosa capitana aguardaban a que se presentara, por un momento y debido al tiempo que tardo Namikaze, Karin pensaba que ya se había echado para atrás, pero cuando lo diviso llegar oculto tras el par de chicas intento sonar burlona y mordaz

-¿Qué Namikaze, tan mal te vez que tus guardaespaldas te tienen que cubrir? –Cuando lo grito los chicos de americano que en ese momento estaba entrenando dejaron la actividad y voltearon curiosos a mirar que pasaba, mientas un par de colados también desde las gradas le miraban curiosos, Hinata y Sakura se hicieron a un lado develando el aspecto de Naruto

El rubio lucía un traje de animadora, un vestido negro con la falda en tabloide, los tabloides eran negro por fuera y naranja por la parte interior, con dos rayas al final de la falda y un logotipo en el pecho de la misma que traía el nombre del colegio escrito en el, con un pequeño zorro naranja con 9 colas cuyas 3 de sus colas cubrían parcialmente el nombre, Karin hizo una mueca de burla ante el mutismo de todos los presentes, esperando paciente que comenzaran las burlas y las risas

-¡WOOOOOOOW! –fue la exclamación general de todos, las chicas dejaban salir grititos de emoción y algunas hasta de envidia, diciendo que el uniforme le lucia mejor a su capitán que a ellas mismas, algunos de los chicos del equipo de futbol chiflaban y le lanzaban piropos al rubio, alegando también que lucía más hermoso que una chica

Era verdad, Naruto siempre había tenido una figura andrógina, que se acomodaba perfecto al traje de animadora que en ese momento portaba, Karin echaba humo, mientras él se vanagloriaba de su aspecto

-Me parece que luzco hasta mejor que tú, Capitana –rio cuando el equipo de futbol y las subordinadas de la caprichosa chica estuvieron de acuerdo con ese comentario

-¡Ya! Comencemos –gruño molesta, y las chicas que estaban lejos se comenzaron a acercarse para comenzar la dinámica

-o-

-¿Qué pasa ahí? –un par de jóvenes caminaban cerca de las canchas de entrenamiento de las porristas y de los jugadores de americano

-Sasuke, vayamos a ver –grito un joven de cabellos plateados y dientes afilados, su acompañante soltó un bufido de fastidio

-Si quiere ir a ver, ve tú –murmuro apenas, pero su compañero le escucho claramente

-Yo si tengo curiosidad, iré a ver –se encogió de hombros

-Bueno, yo iré al club, cuando tengas ganas dígnate a aparecerte por ahí –se marchó, dejando solo a su amigo con su curiosidad, rápido el peli plata corrió hasta el tumulto donde un par de jóvenes y chicas miraban todo impresionados

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto

-Namikaze-san salió vestido como una animadora –respondió una chica y señalo no muy lejos de ahí

-¿¡QUE?! –grito y giro la cabeza a una velocidad impresionante casi pareciendo que se iba a dislocar, cuando logro observar, ahí estaba Naruto vestido como una…¿linda animadora?

-¿Ese es Naruto? –pregunto y las chicas asintieron emocionadas

-Debo admitir, se ve muy bien –murmuro y algunos de los chicos que observaban la escena concordaron con él, Namikaze lucia realmente bien con ese traje de animadora, casi podía pasar por una chica, si tuviera el cabello más largo, de la nada comenzó a reír, Suigetsu se alejó de la multitud de camino al club de tiro con arco, riendo a carcajadas, era la idea más estúpida que se le podía haber ocurrido a Karin, hacer que Naruto usara ropa de mujer, pero que esperaba de la tonta de su amiga, si las cosas iban a ser así, realmente se iba a llevar más corajes de los que quisiera tener, eso estaba claro

-¿Y? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? –cuando llego se encontró con que Juugo se estaba colocando la hakama y tenía el peto aun lado junto con los guantes para tirar y el arco, y un pequeño carcaj con flechas, Sasuke ya estaba listo frente a la diana para tirar

-Si querían enterarse se hubieran quedado –musito comenzando a desvestirse

-Sabes cómo es Sasuke, no le importa mucho eso –contesto el pelirrojo

-Si has escuchado todo ese rumor de Namikaze vs Seidou ¿no? –le miro

-Algo, casi nada –se colocaba el peto mientras hablaban

-Pues, a Karin se le ocurrió vestir a Naruto de chica –rio y Juugo le miro con incredulidad

-¿Por qué? –junto sus cejas en un gesto de intriga

-Humillación –contesto

-¿A él? –

-Si – cuando contesto los dos comenzaron a reír sonoramente

-¡Joder! Suigetsu, Juugo en la noche se acuestan juntos y se dicen lo que quieran, ahora ya a entrenar –grito su profesor Kakashi, obligándolos a apresurarse, sintiendo aun las ganas de reír con fuerza, Karin era aún más estúpida que los estándares de las animadoras normales

-o-

-¡Ahhh! –su ira recayó sobre el vaso de refresco que sostenía en ese momento estrellándose contra el mármol de su cuarto, estaba roja de la ira y su rostro competía contra su cabello en ese preciso momento

-Karin, tranquilízate –una chica estaba sentada aun lado de ella, atemorizada por la actitud de su 'amiga'

-Como me pides eso, ya es una semana y...el aun –volvió a gritar con fuerza arrojándose en la cama y aullando de frustración, dejo que su cabeza se hundiera en la almohada y grito con más fuerza tentada a morderla y descargar toda la frustración con la pobre almohada de plumas bajo ella, la chica a su lado junto con otras cuatro hicieron una mueca de extrañeza y miedo

-Fue una pésima idea –se escuchó la voz de una de las 5 chicas dentro de la habitación, Karin no supo distinguir de quien

-¡Eso lo sé! –volvió a elevar la voz, apartando el rostro de la almohada y viendo con ira a las 5

-Tienes…alguna otra idea –pregunto ahora una jovencita castaña de ojos colora avellana

-No –murmuro apenas mordiéndose el labio inferior, maldecía a Namikaze, maldecía su estúpida figura andrógina que se había adaptado perfectamente al traje de porrista, odiaba su popularidad y la manera en que atraía las miradas de todos fascinados por el por su carisma, por su talento, por su…volvió a bufar

-Lárguense –murmuro apenas y las chicas se vieron entre ellas no comprendiendo

-¡Que se larguen! –salieron huyendo de ahí, como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a la pelirroja enfadada y haciendo un berrinche colosal

-O-

La semana estaba terminando, era viernes y Naruto suspiraba con alivio, ya no vería a la pelirroja por dos días enteros, no le había molestado en absoluto el usar un traje de chica –tenía experiencia con eso, con Sakura, esa chica tenía un fetiche extraño para hacerlo usar sus diseños –tampoco había tenido problema con las chicas del club de porristas, ellas –al parecer –estaban fascinadas de que su capitán fuera el guapo y amigable Naruto Namikaze, talentoso, alegre y muchas cosas mas

-Por fin es viernes –grito cuando la practica hubo terminado, ese día estaban checando las alzadas y las piruetas en el aire, al igual que las caídas, que las chicas tuvieran la resistencia para recibir a sus compañeras, y las primerizas comenzaban a tratar de perfeccionar vueltas fáciles como las de carro

-Bueno chicas, a los vestuarios –sonrió amable y las chicas sonrieron alejándose de su capitán que en ese momento recibía una pequeña toalla de Hinata para limpiarse el sudor

-Ustedes también –le sonrió a Sakura y Hinata que le observaban

-¿Tú no te cambiaras? –pregunto curiosa Hinata

-Sí, claro –sonrió y las chicas inseguras se alejaron, Naruto tenía sed pero sabía que si lo externaba cualquiera de las dos alegaría que 'en ese estado' no podía ir a ningún lado, y a él no le daba vergüenza alguna, cuando las vio perderse tras la puerta de los vestidores, tomo rumbo a la pequeña máquina de bebidas muy cerca de ahí

Cerca de la máquina que vendía bebidas de distintos sabores un tumulto de chicas luchaba por agarrar un lugar al frente, se jalaban y gritaban casi histéricamente, le dio curiosidad pero no la suficiente para acercarse a mirar, no hasta que un sonido de exclamación mayor le hizo virar el rostro mientras varias chicas gritaban, ¿que las tenía tan alteradas para reaccionar así?, movido ya más por la curiosidad se acercó pero por un flanco diferente y casi desierto, que al parecer el club de 'fans' no había notado aun, se acercó lo suficiente para notar a tres chicos frente a las dianas de tiro, a la esquina izquierda se encontraba un joven de cabello pelirrojo largo, ojos color castaño claro, su hakama era rojo, estiraba el brazo su vista no se desviaba ni un segundo de la diana, cuando soltó la mano que tensaba la cuerda del arco la flecha salió disparada y apenas un par de centímetros alejada del centro se ensarto para quedarse ahí, aparto la vista dirigiéndose a la segunda figura, un chico de cabellos plata largos un poco por arriba de los hombros, piel pálida casi como del color del yogurt que tanto disfrutaba, dientes afilados y ojos violeta, mantenía la cuerda del arco tensa y podía mirar cómo se regocijaba de las alabanzas de apenas de un par de chicas que gritaban 'Suigetsu' dejo soltar la cuerda y la flecha salió disparada, ensartándose apenas a unos 15 centímetros del centro de la diana, hizo un berrinche y chasqueo la lengua, cuando volteo su mirada al último integrante del equipo de tiro, sus ojos azules se abrieron y brillaron de emoción, era, por mucho el joven más apuesto que se hubiera encontrado jamás, su Hakama era negra, y la parte superior era blanca, con un Uchiwa en blanco y rojo, de su rostro bajan dos mechones y tenía el cabello corto de atrás apenas peinado en capas, ojos negros, piel pálida, nariz respingada y labios pequeños y delgados, sostenía el arco con elegancia y firmeza, tenso un poco más, su mirada fría y calculadora observaba con detenimiento la diana, un segundo y la flecha salió disparada acertando sin fallar en el centro, el coro de chicas que estaban aún lado del campo de entrenamiento gritaron emocionadas, él también lo hizo, con la mirada azul brillante y extasiada, pudo jurar que por una milésima de segundo, el joven volteo su mirada a el y sonrió apenas sutilmente, Suigetsu y Juugo llegaron hasta el abrazándole uno mientras reclamaba su horrorosa perfección y el otro le sonreía con el orgullo que siempre tenía por el

-Su nombres es Sasuke Uchiha –escucho la voz clara de Sakura a un lado suyo, el nombre había sonado tan atractivo como el chico que lo portaba

-Tengo que…-avanzo como un zombi feliz y emocionado, hasta que Sakura lo tomo del cuello del vestido y lo jalo lejos de ahí

-Momentito – dijo la peligrosa chica con un puchero en sus labios mientras jalaba a Naruto que peleaba por volver ahí

-Pero Sakura-chan –chillo e hizo un puchero adorable

-¿Qué no te has visto cómo estás? –le miro con el ceño fruncido cosa que hizo temblar a Naruto recordando pleitos pasados

-Oh si claro –sonrió con nerviosismo mientras se adentraba en el vestuario de los hombres para quietarse la estorbosa ropa de animadora, y se cambiaba por un pants y una playera blanca algo más adecuado a su género, que hubiera dicho su amor platónico si se presentaba vestido como una animadora, su encuentro se tendrá que postergar solo un momento

-o-

-¿Quién es él? –la mirada de Naruto era pura luz y emoción mientras sentado en la mesita de un pequeño café conversaba con su par de amigas

-Sasuke Uchiha, es capitán del equipo de futbol, de tiro con arco y también participa en el equipo de americano, pero como los horarios se le juntan no lo has visto por ahí –murmuro Sakura

-Oh –musito aun con emoción en su mirada

-Sakura-chan estuvo tratando de invitarlo a salir varias veces pero él se askjadsk –la mano de Sakura tapo la boca de la menudita morena mientras ella trataba de tomar aire desesperada

-Te rechazo, Sakura –le miro por un momento angustiado

-No, bueno si, bueno no fue tanto como un rechazo –aun recordaba el momento y no era tan doloroso como esperaba que fuera, Sakura le había dicho al chico que gustaba de él y que por favor correspondiera a sus sentimientos, Sasuke al contrario le había dicho que lo sentía, pero sus 'preferencias' no iban por ese lado, en resumen le había dicho que era gay

-Simplemente no le interese de esa manera, ahora solo somos algo así como amigos –sonrió una sonrisa que Naruto describió como malévola

-¿Quieres que te lo presente? –pregunto con voz sombría

-Si –casi grito con entusiasmo

-No lo hare –comenzó a reír con ganas

-Sakura-chan –bufo e hizo un puchero adorable en el rostro de su mejor amigo

-¿Qué ganaría yo? –le miro

-Lo que tu quieras, anda, solo pídelo y te lo concederé –dijo con arrogancia, la familia Namikaze era capaz de cumplir cualquier capricho que su pequeño retoño de ojos azules pidiera por eso al mismo tiempo, el capricho que se le ocurriera a la peli rosa era igualmente capaz de ser cumplido

-Bueno pensare en que cosa quiero –tomo un sorbo de su café y quiso evitar las ganas de reír cuando Naruto hizo un mohín de enfado

-o-

Lunes, debía levantarse temprano porque tenía una junta con las animadoras empezando el día y esa semana le tocaba limpieza del salón y ayudar al profesor a las actividades, se levantó lleno de energía como siempre, se bañó, desayuno y fue en el coche que lo llevaba todos los días a la escuela, se despidió de su chofer que le deseo un buen día y se adentró al gimnasio ese día particularmente hacia un tanto de frio y al parecer la dichosa capitana no lo había soportado

-Buenos días –sonrió a sus amigas y a todas las chicas subiéndose a las gradas aun lado de la capitana

-Chicas en una semana comienza oficialmente la temporada de Americano, por consiguiente saben que tenemos que participar en los partidos apoyando al equipo, las coreografías las montara nuestro capitán aquí presente –sonrió ante el tono de fastidio que prefirió hacia el -y yo estaré coordinando los eventos y de mas

-¡Si! –gritaron todas

-Bueno, es todo lo que deseaba comunicar, nos vemos con los ensayos por la tarde –tomo su bolso, y salió del gimnasio

-¿Nos vamos? –pregunto Naruto mientras Hinata y Sakura se miraban

-Iremos a la biblioteca a terminar una tarea Naruto –menciono Hinata y Sakura asintió

-Está bien, me toca aseo en el salón así que ahí nos vamos –sonrió y se alejó del par de chicas que en ese momento tomaron rumbo hacia la biblioteca, llego a su salón después de haber ido con el conserje para pedirle las cosas que correspondía, sabía que no le tocaba solo asear todo ese enorme salón así que nada perdía con ser considerado, corrió la puerta con cuidado y se adentró en el salón notando que alguien escribía algo en el pizarrón

-Buenos días –saludo apenas dejando las cubetas y la escoba en el piso, el joven se volteo y saludo

-Buen día –apenas menciono y sonrió, la sonrisa más falsa que podría haber visto nunca

-Mi nombre es Naruto –saludo mientras comenzaba a mover un poco las bancas y barría

-Sai Uchiha –sonrió y a Naruto le zumbaron los oídos ¿Uchiha había dicho?

-¿Uchiha? ¿Cómo Sasuke Uchiha? –apenas pregunto

-Sí, es mi hermano –contesto sonriente una sonrisa que le gusto más a Naruto porque era más sincera

-¿hermano? –le miro

-Somos mellizos, por eso mismo casi no nos parecemos –Sai contesto y Naruto pensó que era una equivocación se parecían, casi como una copia pero obviamente Naruto podía distinguir las diferencias –en aspecto- que habían

-¿Te gusta mi hermano? –pregunto Sai sin recato alguno, y tuvo su confirmación cuando Naruto coloreo sus mejillas de rojo involuntariamente, haciendo que Sai se relajara y riendo involuntariamente, haciendo que Naruto le siguiera la corriente riendo también, la limpieza se pasó en conocerse mutuamente, poco tiempo basto para que ambos se hicieran amigos y que Naruto explicara a Sai su ausencia tan prolongada de la escuela, y el motivo porque no se habían conocido anteriormente, platicaban de sus amigos, y de más cosas, cuando la campana sonó y todo estuvo ordenado correctamente, Naruto tomo asiento en su lugar y Sai aun lado de el

-¿Crees que le importe al chico que se sienta aquí? –pregunto Sai tranquilamente

-No lo creo –cuando todos entraron Naruto pidió de favor a su compañero que se colocara en otro lugar y este amablemente acepto, Naruto siempre le había ayudado a estudiar pero ahora tenía un asiento libre cerca de la chica que le gustaba no tuvo mayor problema, las clases pasaron distraídamente para ambos que aun entre las asignaturas platicaban

-o-

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llego, Naruto invito a Sai a comer con ellos y el acepto tomando su celular y mandando un mensaje a su mellizo sobre que, ese dia no comería con el

-¿Entonces eres tú de quien tanto hablan? –Naruto asintió

-A ti es al que vistieron de chica –otro asentimiento de parte del rubio

-Todos decían que lucias casi como una, que te veías muy bien –rio y Naruto también lo hizo

-Tengo mis encantos –sonrió y Sakura casi le golpea en el rostro por ser tan descarados, Sai no había sentido nunca esa atmosfera de amistad y risas que se cernían cerca de el en ese momento

-¿Puedo ir a ver su entrenamiento hoy? –pregunto omitiendo el echo de que Sasuke también comenzaba entrenamiento con el equipo de americano

-Claro, será agradable tenerte ahí –menciono Sakura que le había tomado ya cariño al moreno

-Sí, será genial, tal vez hasta decidas meterte al club –rio Naruto

-No, lo mío es la pintura y el arte, nada de deportes por favor –contesto

-Sí, tu debilucho cuerpo me lo decía –dijo con burla el rubio

-Calla, señor me confundo con una mujer con solo ponerme vestido–y todos rieron cuando Naruto hizo un puchero

Terminaron de almorzar y regresaron a clase, por la tarde Sai estaba sentado en las gradas del campo de futbol americano observando como los chicos hacían pases y entrenaban para el próximo partido, y las chicas hacían estiramiento y algunas corrían un poco, Naruto aún no salía del vestuario y le daba curiosidad saber cómo lucia como una chica, pero más curiosidad le daba su hermano que extrañamente interesado en ese momento observaba al tumulto de chicas porristas que se arremolinaban a la salida de los vestuario, Naruto salió vestido como una animadora y sonriendo radiante lejos de parecer avergonzado, Sai sonrió, si, comenzaba a notar eso que al parecer su hermano había notado el día anterior

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Es todo, solo fue eso y nada mas xD!<p>

¿Les gusto?¿La borro?¿Es una tremenda porqueria y me tiro a un precipicio?

-Spoiler peque-

El proximo cap se llama 'Mucho gusto, me llamo Naruto'

Si, por fin se conoceran y comenzara esto, SI Naruto tendra un vestido de animadora puesto cuando se conozcan xD!

Y si quieren que ponga algo en el fic diganme pero sean especificas, les cumplire un capricho por haber tardado tantisimo en actualizar

¿Merezco Review?


End file.
